The Musician, The Undertaker, and The Doctor
by MiyukiTanji1826
Summary: Two girls appear in the Doctor's T.A.R.D.I.S. and claim to be Time-Lords. After a bit of chit-chat, they take of to a strange planet that the Doctor has never been to. But when they step out on to the world, they are arrested for a crime they didn't commit. They are given the chance to prove their innocence, but can they find the guilty in time or will they take the punishment?
1. Chapter 1

"Where are we going this time, M.?" U. asks me.

"U., just trust me on this," I say as I drag her up and down the streets of London.

"The last time we were here, we were fighting people," U. says.

I laugh silently to myself, recalling the strange event we had had. "Yes, I know we had to fight last time, but this time is different. This time I know that the person we have been searching for all these years is here."

"How do you know?" U. asks me.

Suddenly, a metallic whooshing sound rings throughout the alley we are standing in front of. "That is how I know," I say with a smile as I drag U. down the alley. We run as fast as we can to find the one thing that makes that sound. U. and I have been in search of this box and the person within it for several years since we found out that another person like ourselves still existed.

As we turn the corner, we find a blue police box sitting in the middle of the alley. I let go of U.'s hand and rush over to the box, opening the door and rushing in. As I look around and take in the design, I feel overjoyed. The copper color and the intricate appearance is completely overwhelming and welcoming.

"Hey, who do you think you are coming in here like that?" a male voice yells at me.

I turn around quickly to find the man my sister and I have been searching for all these years. "Doctor," I whisper as I slowly step closer to him.

The Doctor has pointy brown hair, beautiful brown eyes, a brown striped suit, and a pair of converse shoes. He blinks at me with wide eyes. "Ho-how do you know who I am?" the Doctor asks.

I smile. "U. and I have been in search of you for years now," I say. I am now standing only an arm's length away from.

"But how do you know who I am?" he asks, his brow up in a quizzical manner.

"How could we not when you are one of the last of the Time-Lords," I say.

The Doctor steps back. "What do you mean by one of the last?" His voice is a little agitated.

"M.!" U. shouts as she comes through the doors. "What is going on?"

I turn around to her with a smile on my face. "I told you there was one more. Just one more."

As U. looks at the Doctor, her face brightens up. "Oh, so this was your big surprise," she says with a smile.

"I don't know how the two of you even got in here without a key," the Doctor begins to say, "but I want you out, now."

I turn back around to him. "No, please. I beg you, don't throw us out."

"Then tell me how you know who I am and what I am," he demands.

I glance back at U. She nods and I begin to tell the Doctor how we know him.

"U. and I are sisters. We have been traveling for a long time in search of another Time-Lord. You see, U. and I are Time-Lords as well."

The Doctor stares at me and then to U. "But how?" the Doctor asks.

U. walks closer and stands beside me. "If you don't believe us, listen to our hearts," she says.

The Doctor grabs his stethoscope and places it on my chest. He listens to the left side of my chest first, and then the right. His eyes widen, and he immediately listens to U.'s chest ending in the same result.

"Do you believe us now?" I ask.

The Doctor places the stethoscope down and stares at us for a moment. Then a smile appears on his face. "My, it has been too long since I've seen another Time-Lord," he says at last. He steps close to us and wraps us in his arms. When he lets us go, I feel like I could cry. However, I hold it back.

"Doctor, can we travel with you?" I ask.

The Doctor laughs. "Well, I couldn't turn down one of my own. What are your names besides U. and M.?" he asks.

"I am The Musician," I say cheerfully.

"And I am The Undertaker," my sister says.

"Interesting names," the Doctor says. "Well, then where would you both like to go?" he asks.

"Anywhere would be nice," I say.

"Oh, but what about your companion?" The Undertaker asks.

The Doctor's face turns grim. "Well, I haven't had one in a while." I jab Undertaker in the side. "No, it's alright if she asks," the Doctor says.

"I didn't mean to bring up sad memories," Undertaker says.

"It's fine. Anyway," he says as he pushes a few buttons and levers, "we are off!"

The T.A.R.D.I.S. begins to shake and Undertaker and I reach for the railing. It has been sometime since we have been time-traveling. In fact, I think it has been at least six months.

After two minutes of clinging for our lives, the Doctor parks the T.A.R.D.I.S. "Well, here we are," he says enthusiastically.

I let go of the rail and rush to the door. I open it and a sudden burst of snow rushes in. Quickly shutting the door, I ask, "Where are we?"

"I haven't the slightest idea," the Doctor says with glee. He rushes downstairs leaving Undertaker and me alone.

"Where do you think we are, Musician?" Undertaker asks me.

I shrug my shoulders. "Somewhere cold."

"Here," the Doctor says as he throws clothes at us. "Go down the hall a little and you will find a bathroom. Change into these clothes and come back. I wouldn't want you both to freeze when we explore."

We both rush down the hall to change. I get there first and shut the door before Undertaker can push me out. I lock the door and look into the mirror at my appearance.

My beautiful red hair hangs down to my waist with a few curls, my eyes are a neon blue, I am 5'6", and I have freckles all over my body. And I just turned 116 years old three days ago.

Undertaker is 2,500 years old, has silver-grey hair that extends to her knees like a waterfall, her left eye is the color of caramel and her right eye is a glowing green, and she is 5'9".

I take off my clothes and toss them aside. I put on the clothes the Doctor gave me and smile. My shirt is a blue long-sleeved shirt that matches my eyes and black boot cut jeans. The shoes I am wearing, which I have always had, are black converse. I walk out of the bathroom and quickly glance at Undertakers clothes before she walks in. She has a long-sleeved shirt that has black and white stripes running along it horizontally and blue jeans that look faded. Just her favorite.

I walk down the hall and into the center of the T.A.R.D.I.S. I find the Doctor leaning against the railing with a gaping smile on his face. "Do the clothes fit?" he asks.

I nod. "They fit fine." We stare at each other for a minute or so before Undertaker walks in.

"Are we ready?" the Doctor asks as he grabs two coats beside him. He hands one to me and one to Undertaker.

"I am," I say as I put it on.

"Me too," Undertaker says as she buttons her coat up.

"Allons-y!" the Doctor shouts as we exit the T.A.R.D.I.S.

The snow hits my face with force causing me to fall backwards, but luckily the Doctor catches me before I hit the cold ground.

"Thank you," I say as he helps me stand.

"No problem," the Doctor says with a smile.

"It's so c-c-c-c-cold," Undertaker mutters.

"Oh, I didn't notice," he says with a smile. I roll my eyes. "So, let's start walking."

The Doctor takes off with Undertaker and I at his heels. We walk for what seems like hours before we find lights shinning through the snow. As we approach the lights we notice that there are plenty more.

"What planet are we on?" I ask.

The Doctor shakes his head. "I honestly don't know. I've never been here before."

"That's lovely," Undertaker says sarcastically.

"Hey, look!" the Doctor shouts, pointing to the right of us.

Undertaker and I both look. Under what looks like a street light stands a human. But not any human, a cyborg human. I quickly pull on the Doctor's arm.

"We have to leave," I say.

"Why?" the Doctor asks curiously.

"Because we have been here before," Undertaker say as she grabs his other arm. We try pulling him away, but are quickly surrounded by these strange beings.

"Halt!" one of them shouts, sounding human. We let go of the Doctor and stand close to him. "Who are you?" the cyborg-man demands.

The Doctor tugs at the collar of his suit and stands up to the cyborg. "I am the Doctor," he says proudly.

"Doctor who?" the cyborg asks.

"Just the Doctor," he says.

"And what about you two?" another says, poking us in the back.

I jump and turn to look at it. "I am the Musician," I say less proudly than the Doctor.

"I-I am the Undertaker," Undertaker says nervously. Suddenly loud sirens go off and the cyborgs point guns at us.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" the Doctor asks us.

"Um…..We _might_ have been here before," I say as they begin to make us walk.

"What did you do?" he asks.

"Well, they think that we are galactic criminals," Undertaker explains.

"Why?" the Doctor asks.

"I don't know," I say.

"Great. We get to some strange planet and are criminals. Well, it could always be worse," the Doctor says with a smile.

The cyborgs lead the three of us to a tall building lit by blinding lights. When we walk in, there are several people dressed in black clothes, dresses for the women and suits for the men, standing in a line. The cyborgs stops us in front of these people.

"So, you came back to Clavesmora," someone says behind all the people. Swiftly the people dressed in black split to let a women dressed in white with curly blonde hair flowing down to her chest walk in front of us.

I glare at her. "For the hundredth time, we are not criminals," Undertaker shouts at her.

The woman walks over to Undertaker and smirks. "Then why are you wanted across the galaxy?" she asks.

"Because someone is framing us," Undertaker says hatefully.

"What did they do?" the Doctor asks.

The woman in white looks at him with a smile. "I've never seen you before. Who are you?" she asks as she walks over to the Doctor.

"I am the Doctor," he says.

As quickly as those words were spoken, everyone one in the room began to chat. All I could make out of what they were saying was "The Doctor".

"So, _you _are the Doctor," the woman says.

"Who are you?" the Doctor asks.

"I am Queen Isadora Elynbrigge," Isadora says.

The Doctor stares at her with a blank expression. "Nope, never heard of you," he says.

"Of course you haven't. You weren't meant to," Isadora says. "No one other than the Shadow Proclamation knows about our existence. Or, that was until you all appeared."

"The Shadow Proclamation?" the Doctor asks.

"Oh, no," I mumble.

"Yes. And they were the ones who sent out the arrest warrants for the Musician and the Undertaker," Isadora says.

I glance at Undertaker and the Doctor, who in turn look at me. However, the Doctor's gaze is far harsher than my dear sister's is.

"Musician, why are they after you?" the Doctor asks, his tone angry and disappointed.

"We didn't do anything," I plead. "It wasn't us."

"Then who was it?" he asks, raising his voice.

"I-I don't know," I say. I turn away from him because I don't want to see the look of disappointment in his eyes.

"It was the dalecks," Undertaker shouts.

"What?" Isadora asks. "Are you seriously going to continue to lie about destroying that planet?!"

"We didn't do it!" I shout at Isadora.

"All right, all right!" the Doctor yells. He walks closer to Isadora and gets in her face. "If they say they didn't do it, then I believe them. So I'd advise you to do the same."

"Even if I wanted to, I can't," Isadora says, backing away from him. "Only the Shadow Proclamation can decide that."

"Then make them," the Doctor demands.

"The only way I will bother them is if you can prove to me that the dalecks destroyed the planet and they didn't," Isadora says.

"Then off we go," the Doctor says as he turns around, takes my arm and Undertaker's arm in each of his, and walks outside.

The snow is just barely falling down around us. "So, Doctor, where are we going?" I ask.

"To find the dalecks," the Doctor says.

"But they are our worst enemy," Undertaker argues.

"Yes, I know that Undertaker," he says. "But if the Shadow Proclamation is after you, then we have to clear your name before more people find you."

We follow the Doctor back to the T.A.R.D.I.S. and take our coats off. And, to our surprise, find that it is warm in here.

"So, where was this planet?" the Doctor asks.

I shrug my shoulders. "We don't know. The dalecks caught us and took us there right before they blew it up. It was awful. I could hear all the people scream," I say, remembering what I wish I could forget.

"I can tell you that you will never forget the voices," the Doctor says.

Everyone becomes silent. Undertaker and I both know what the Doctor did to save Gallifrey. I heard about if from Undertaker since I hadn't even been thought of yet.

"How old are you both?" the Doctor asks, breaking the silence.

"I'm 116 and sis is 2,500," I say.

"Where are your parents then because you are far too young to have even lived on Gallifrey," he says to me.

"When the dalecks captured us one hundred years ago, they left our parents on the planet," Undertaker says.

The Doctor hits the control panel angrily. "I swear I will kill every single one of those dalecks. All they do is kill and they don't care who it is."

"Maybe we should worry more about how to find them," I say as I notice that this is only making him angry.

"All right," the Doctor says. He takes a deep breath and begins pushing buttons again causing everything to shake as violently as before.

**Thanks for reading my first fanfic about _Doctor Who_. I hope you liked it. I haven't the slightest idea if it was up to expectations, but I will do my best to make it enjoyable and Doctor favorable. If you didn't know, the Doctor in this story is the tenth. Anyway. thanks for reading the first chapter and please read the second when I post it. Leave a review if you have time. I take helpful criticism but I don't want any haters. I don't take it too well when someone just says that my story sucks even if it might on the first chapter. Bye!**


	2. The Building In The Forest

The T.A.R.D.I.S. finally becomes still and quiet with Undertaker and I lying on the floor.

"That was a fun one," I laugh.

"I agree," the Doctor says leaping out of the chair he was slammed into by the impact.

"I don't think it is much fun at all," Undertaker says as she stands up rubbing the back of her head.

I hop up and poke her. "You are just a big baby, sis," I tease.

Undertaker glares at me with her colorful eyes. "I can fly better than he can."

"Oh, so you flew," the Doctor says excitingly.

"A long time ago," she replies.

"Well, let's get going," the Doctor says as he brushes past us to the door.

We follow him, since he is the only person really protecting us right now, outside to find the weather here is extremely warm. I look around and take in all the beautiful lush trees and flowing streams. Everything about this place seems so full of life.

"I'm surprised you found the planet," Undertaker says.

I look at her. "This is where they brought us?" I ask.

Undertaker glances back at me with sad eyes. "I know you don't remember it as well as I do, but this is where our whole world fell apart."

The Doctor begins walking forward completely forgetting to tell us what we are looking for. "Doctor!" I shout as I run after him.

The Doctor looks back at me while continuing to walk with a smile on his face. "Keep up!" he shouts back at us.

I run up to the Doctor and grab his arm. "C'mon, Doctor. It's so pretty here. Can't we just look around?" I ask.

The Doctor shakes his head. "No. We don't have long to find where the dalecks are. Unless you want to be handed over to the Shadow Proclamation without mercy?" I shake my head quickly. "Then let's stop wasting time."

I let go of his arm and follow in his footsteps along with Undertaker. We follow him through the wilderness and into an open field. I glance around, looking for life, but can't find a soul anywhere. However, I soon find myself falling through a hole along with Undertaker and the Doctor.

"DOCTOR!" I shout as we fall into a seemingly endless pit.

"Undertaker, Musician, hold on to me!" the Doctor calls out as he grabs on to our arms.

"Musician, close your eyes," Undertaker orders.

"But-" I try to argue.

"Do it," she persists.

I close my eyes. There is always a reason Undertaker orders me to do something. Usually it is because she knows something bad is going to happen she doesn't want me to see. When times like this happen, I begin to panic.

A sudden pain surges through my back as I find myself lying on hard ground, almost rock. My head hurts and I can barely breathe since all of my wind was knocked out of me.

"Musician, are you alright?" the Doctor calls.

I pry my eyes open and see him hovering over me. "Where… where is Undertaker?" I ask.

The Doctor's face turns dark. He helps me stand up, or really holding me up since I feel light headed. "Musician, she's missing," he says gently.

Tears begin to swell in my eyes. "No, she can't be," I cry.

The Doctor puts his hand on the back of my head as I cry in to his shoulder. "We will find her, I promise. But now we have to find a way out of this cave." He lets go of me and lets me sit down on a rock. After a minute or two of silence, the Doctor asks, "Can you walk?"

I try to stand up, but fall back down as the throbbing pain in my right leg worsens. "No, I… I don't think I can," I say.

The Doctor looks around the cave in search for something. Suddenly, his face brightens as he rushes to my right for something. Walking back to me, I see that he found two thick sticks. "Hold your leg out," the Doctor commands.

I do as he says and wince as he puts them to my leg and ties them together with string he pulled from his pocket. "It hurts," I whine as he stands back up.

"I know it does, but you will just have ignore it. Honestly, I don't think it is broken," the Doctor says as he helps me stand, "but I don't want to take any chances."

I nod my head. "OK."

The Doctor puts my arm around his neck and we begin to walk. Well, he helps me walk I guess would be better to say. The cave is dark and I can't see anything other than the Doctor. But he must be able to see where we are going.

"Doctor," I say.

"Yes?" the Doctor asks in a sweet tone of voice.

"Why are you helping us?" I ask.

The Doctor doesn't say anything for a moment. But then he says, "I am helping you because I can. Unless you don't want my help?"

"No, no," I quickly reply. "We greatly appreciate your help."

The Doctor laughs. "Well, since we are asking question, may I ask one?" he asks me.

"Yes," I say.

"How did you get to Earth?" the Doctor asks.

"Well, I don't really know," I say. "I mean, we don't have a T.A.R.D.I.S., but I think sis has a transportation device," I answer.

"All right. Do you remember Gallifrey?" he asks.

"No. Remember, I'm only 116," I say. "But sis remembers. She has told me wonderful stories of it." I begin to smile to myself. "Oh, how I wish that it still existed. I would love to see the wonderful sites she told me about."

The Doctor becomes silent at this. "Musician, you do know that-"

"Yes, I know," I say a I remember that he destroyed it. "I also know why you did it."

"Oh?" he asks.

"You did it to stop the dalecks and save the Time-Lords. But you never knew that sis and my parents escaped before you did. And there were others," I say.

"Were others?" the Doctor asks with sadness in his voice.

"The… the cyber men killed some and then dalecks killed others. They almost got my all four of us, when there were four. But at least Undertaker and I are still alive."

"And I will keep it that way," the Doctor says.

"Thank you," I say.

For what feels like forever, we walk in silence. Then the Doctor and I see a light in the distance. We walk as fast as possible until we reach the end. But as soon as I step out of the cave, I see an enormous metal building in the distance.

"What is that?" the Doctor asks.

"That's it," I say. "That is where the dalecks are."

"Then we know where we are going," he says. The Doctor lifts my arm away from his neck and bends down to look at my leg. I watch painlessly as he takes the makeshift cast off my leg. "I am sure that it isn't broken, but it is swollen so it might be hard for you to walk."

The Doctor stands up and I hug him. "Thank you so much," I say.

The Doctor pats my back. "You are welcome. Now, let's go find your sister," he says as he lets go of me.

I follow him as he dashes away from the cave and into the forest, trying my best to keep up. My leg still hurts so running is completely out of the question.

"Are you coming?" the Doctor shouts after me.

"My leg hurts," I shout back.

The Doctor stops running and waits for me to catch up. "I'm sorry. I completely forgot about that. I got caught up in the moment," he says as I stare him down.

"You are mad," I say to him.

The Doctor just smiles like a child. "Well, we better get going."

Before he starts walking, I grab his arm. "WALK!" I yell. He laughs and begins walking with me at his side. I glance around at the trees and try my best to remember if I've been here before, but none of this even looks the slightest bit familiar.

**WHAM!**

I hit the ground after being struck in the back with something _extremely_ big and heavy and hard. Sadly, my mouth is open and I get a mouth full of dirt.

"Musician, are you alright?!" the Doctor asks me as he helps me up.

I spit the dirt out of my mouth and look behind me to see who and what it was that hit me. "You jerk!" I scream as I see a man with shaggy, light brown hair laughing like a crazy person. I stand up and rush towards him, my hand made into a fist ready to punch him. However, the Doctor suddenly intervenes just as I am an arms length away from the stranger by pushing me behind himself and sticking something that looks like a screwdriver in the man's face.

"What do you think you are doing?" the strange man asks.

"I'm interrogating you," the Doctor replies.

"I get to interrogate him first," I say as I push past the Doctor to punch the man.

"No," the Doctor says as he grabs my fist, only inches away from the man's face again.

The man slowly pushes my fist away from his face, which now looks somewhat frightened. "Um… Hello," he says.

I glower at him. "What the bloody hell do you think you are doing throwing things at young girls?" I ask angrily.

The man smiles slightly. He gently grabs my hand that I almost hit him with and places a delicate kiss on my hand. I begin to blush rather than pull my hand away from him and slap him. This strange yet intriguing man lets go of my hand and looks into my eyes.

"I am sorry for appearing rude. I merely wanted to catch your attention for a moment, miss," the man says.

"You couldn't have thought of a better way?" the Doctor asks.

"Well, I am shy and I didn't want to seem rude," he replies.

I roll my eyes. "Rude is when you throw things at people. Especially if you don't know them," I say. I smile at him, though. "You could have just walked up to us."

"You both seemed like you were in deep thought," the man says. "I was afraid that you would notice me."

I look at the Doctor and he looks back. I guess I was in deep thought, and he must have been too because we hadn't spoken for a while. "I'm sorry," I say to the man.

"No, I am sorry for hurting you, miss…?" He pauses at this, probably expecting me to tell him my name.

"Tell me your name first," I say. I don't just plan on giving him my name since I have no idea who he is.

"I am Jarod Ledger," Jarod says as he bows.

"This is the Doctor," I say, pointing to the Doctor.

Jarod straightens up and looks at him. "Doctor who?" he asks.

I giggle at the Doctor's joyful face at this question. "Just the Doctor," the Doctor replies.

"Oh," Jarod says. He then looks at me with a sweet smile on his face. "Then what is your name?"

"My name is the Musician," I say with a bright smile. I glance at the Doctor and notice he is rolling his eyes.

"The Musician. Hmm… Why the titles?" Jarod asks.

"Well, we are Time-Lords," the Doctor says openly.

"Doctor," I say urgently, "I don't think-"

"No, it's alright, Musician," the Doctor says. "I'm sure he knows who were are if he lives here." The Doctor points off in to the distance where the daleck's building lies.

"Oh, so you are the Time-Lords that they caught," Jarod says.

"Uh…. No," I say.

Jarod has a surprised look on his face. "Really? And I came all this way for nothing," he says as he turns away from us.

The Doctor and I quickly grab a shoulder of his and turn him around. "What do you mean?" The Doctor asks.

"We got a distress signal from a Time-Lord saying that four of them, counting himself, had been captured by the dalecks. I was sent to find their location and inform my leaders," Jarod says.

I look at the Doctor. "Doctor? What do you think?" I ask.

"I think he… is coming with us," the Doctor says as he locks his arm with Jarod's arm and my arm and begins prancing like a child. Jarod and I look at each other.

"Does this happen often?" Jarod asks.

"I've only know him a few hours," I say.

"Oh, Jarod! Who is it you work for?" the Doctor asks suddenly.

"The Shadow Proclamation," Jarod replies.

"What!?" I exclaim.

**Thanks for reading my story! I don't know if it is great or not, but I hope it isn't bad. Please leave a review if you have time and thanks for the one review I had! Go Whovians!**


	3. Teddylumps

"Is something wrong?" Jarod asks me.

The Doctor cuts his eyes at me, making me remember that I am actually here from the future in to my own past. "No, I just find it… fascinating!" I say quickly.

Jarod smiles. "So, what are the two of you doing here? Trying to help save your fellow Time-Lords?"

The Doctor nods. "As you know there aren't supposed to be any of us left. So, when I get the chance to save them I do."

As the Doctor and Jarod continue to chat, my mind wonders to a different thought; my sister is still missing and I have no idea where she is. And I don't even know how long I had been unconscious when I hit the ground of the cave earlier. I glance at the Doctor quickly. For all I know, he could have done something to her, or she could have disappeared and made him promise to be quiet.

"Musician, are you alright?" the Doctor asks me.

I look in to his eyes and smile quickly. "Yeah, I was just thinking," I half-lie.

The Doctor gives me a strange look, but then smiles back at me. "What were you thinking about?" he asks.

"I was thinking about how Undertaker is missing because you either made her disappear or she made you keep quiet." My eyes widen as I realize what I had just said. Jarod, the Doctor, and I stop walking. What have I done?

"You should trust me," the Doctor says. "I don't want to hurt you or your sister."

I walk away from him for a few steps and then stop with my back turned to both him and Jarod. "I know, but I miss her. And if the dalecks have her, then who knows what is going to happen." My eyes fill with tears and I quickly wipe them away because I remember what happened all those years ago. However, new ones take their places leaving me red faced.

"Musician," the Doctor says as he walks up behind me, "we will find her. I promise."

My face boils with anger as I turn to face him. "Yeah, well that is _exactly_ what my parents said before they died. They said that we would _all _get out alive. Now look at where Undertaker and I are now!" I yell at him.

"Um… should I leave the two of you alone?" Jarod asks hesitantly.

"No," I say swiftly. I take a deep breath and turn to Jarod. "I'm just having a bad day."

Jarod rolls his eyes. "You're tellin' me."

I glare at Jarod. "Musician, she will be alright. Undertaker is strong," the Doctor says.

"I know," I say as I look down at the ground. Then I feel hands on my shoulders followed by a kind voice.

"Then trust me," the Doctor says.

"Okay," I say.

"So," Jarod begins, "what now?"

I look at Jarod. "We have to find my sister and the other Time-Lords," I say.

"Then let's get to it. We only have two days before the Dalecks are going to kill them along with this planet," Jarod says as we begin walking once more.

"What do you mean only two days?" the Doctor asks.

"The Dalecks are trying to obtain as much information as possible from them before they are disposed of, along with this planet they have called home for a few years," Jarod replies.

"Two days, huh?" I mumble. I can still remember it all so well, what the Dalecks did to us. But we have to get their before tomorrow, or we have no chance. "Can't we get there tomorrow?" I ask.

Jarod shakes his head. "It is impossible. The distance between us and the building is-"

"No, don't tell me," I say. "Too complicated. But if we don't sleep then we can get their tomorrow?" I ask.

Jarod looks at me. "You will be extremely tired," he says.

I smile. "Trust me, I can handle it."

Jarod shrugs his shoulder. "If you say so."

"So we are going to pull an all-nighter?" the Doctor asks.

"Yep!" I say. I skip once and rush ahead of the others, but they don't walk any faster. Then I decide to drag both of them forward as much as possible, but they have real self control… or I'm just really weak. Yeah, that's probably it.

Soon, however, I cover my head with my hands as rain starts to pour down on us. "Great, that's just great," I moan. Jarod, the Doctor, and I rush under a tree for protection from the rain.

"Well, it looks like we are going to be here for a while," Jarod says.

I glare at him. "No we aren't. It'll stop soon, I hope," I mumble.

"Look over there!" the Doctor shouts as he pushes me forward, on accident I hope because I land in a puddle of water and mud.

"Oops," the Doctor says, "I didn't mean to push you into the mud." He laughs as I stand up, my back facing him.

Then, out of frigin' no where, a pebble comes flying through the air and hits me right in the middle of my forehead, causing me to fall backwards in to another mud puddle.

"I didn't do that," the Doctor says.

I glare up at him, blood rolling from my forehead and mixing with the mud on my face. "Remind me to kill you later, Doctor," I say.

"Who are you?" someone shouts with a gruffy voice.

I sit up and wipe as much blood and mud away from my eyes so I can see who it is that is talking. When I finally spot the man, I notice he isn't really a man. In fact, I think he is an oversized teddy bear thing in an army type suit. Yes, a _thing._

"Hello," the Doctor says cheerily, stepping over me and towards the 'bear thing.' "I am the Doctor. This is the Musician," he says pointing to me, "and this is Jarod," he says now pointing to Jarod. "Who are you? I don't think I've ever met your species before."

The 'bear thing' looks us over, then points a gun at us. Huh, a bear that can use a gun. I should have expected this much after _everything_ I've seen.

"I am the one that is going to be asking the questions," it says.

"Yeah?" I say sarcastically. "You know what? I don't care. Tell me who you are and why the _hell_ you threw a frigin' stone at me!" I shout at it.

The bear takes a step back, its expression on its face looks shocked. "Uh, well…. I…."

"No answer?" I ask as I stand up, my hands made in to fists. "You _sure_ you don't have an answer?"

"Musician, calm down," the Doctor says.

I glare at him. "Shut. Up."

"Daddy!" a girlish voice shouts. I turn my attention back to the bear and see a little bear dressed in a pink dress, which hopefully makes it a girl, standing beside the big bear.

"Go back home," the big bear says.

"But daddy, they are attacking!" the child screams.

"What!" the daddy bear says horrifically. They run off and I look to the Doctor and Jarod.

"Can we help?" I ask as I start to walk towards the bear village, I guess.

"Sure," the Doctor says.

I quickly grab Jarod's hand and drag him alongside me as the Doctor and I rush towards the fleeting bear people. But they run _extremely_ quickly for oversized bears.

"Look, smoke," Jarod shouts as we approach an opening.

We stop as we reach the opening. This village of giant acorn homes is burning, with dalecks rampaging through the streets screaming "Exterminate!". My blood begins to boil at this sight.

I let go of Jarod's hand and dash through the smoke, leaving the Doctor and Jarod behind. I will not let this happen again, even if it means that I alter the future I live in. I can't watch these people die a second time now that I can help them; now that I can save them.

"Daddy!" I hear the girl from earlier scream. I look through the bears and smoke and see the bear cornered by three dalecks.

"Dalecks!" I shout as loud as possible as I stand behind them, my sonic screwdriver pointed at them, ready to kill at any moment.

The dalecks turn around and face me. "Who are you?" one daleck asks me.

"Who am I, you ask," I say. "I am the Musician, and I am going to make you all pay."

"Musician," the daleck repeats. "Musician."

"Musician," the other daleck says.

"Musician," the last daleck says.

"Musician. Musician. Musician," all three dalecks say in unison.

Suddenly, all commotion stops. Then, I hear a chanting of my name from _all _the dalecks.

"Musician! Musician! Musician!" The dalecks are loud and destroy any other sounds there might be.

"Musician!" a non-daleck voice calls out to me. I turn away from the dalecks and see Jarod and the Doctor running towards me along with the bear guy from before.

"What?" I ask.

"Grab the cub and lets go!" the Doctor shouts.

I quickly turn to the cub, as the Doctor says, and pick her up in my arms. I run away from the dalecks and to the Doctor. He hurries me in to a door leading underground. I rush down the stairs and enter a blinding white room. I put the cub down and look around. No windows, no doors, no pictures, nothing is in this room to make it less white, if that is even possible.

"Where are we?" Jarod asks.

"We are someplace safe," the man bear says.

I look at him. "What are you?" I ask, forgetting about everything else.

"We are Teddylumps," the Teddylump says.

I cock my head and look at him. "Teddy…lumps?"

Jarod laughs. "Musician, you are hilarious."

I un-cock my head and glare daggers at him. "Jerk," I say.

"Whatever," Jarod says.

"Both of you stop it," the Doctor says. He looks at me with a angry expression. Something I don't see often. "Musician, did you tell them your name?" he asks me in a slow tone.

I look away from him. "They needed to know my name. Every soon-to-be deceased daleck deserves to know the name of their destroyer," I say.

"Musician!" the Doctor yells. "I told you to be careful. Now they know you are here and are repeating your name _back_ to their base! Do you understand how dangerous this is for you?! Not to mention Undertaker."

What have I done? My anger got the best of me and it might lead to Undertakers death. What have I done?

**I am sorry I haven't updated in a really _long_ time. I just got in to a tight spot and had no idea had to get out of it, and this was my only way of getting where I want to go. I hope you liked and will leave a review, if you have time. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
